Protection of the Enemy
by LittlewriterLink
Summary: A time where the Goddess of Sand allowed two boys to be born in the same century caused chaos in the desert. The young Ganondorf raises his brother alone, hoping that one day they would rule together, but the Godesses of the Green Land have other ideas and the boys are left to grow up with a looming threat from the second they met to the day they matured enough to act.
1. Part One - Compassion

**Nintendo created all the characters and places and stuff. I just made the story up. The cover was done by Christy58ying of DeviantART**

Part One - Compassion

It was stormy that night; the sand was thrown around so much that the windows of every house had to be boarded up to avoid having a desert in their own homes. A young man with tanned skin tossed and turned as the wind howled at his window. He was awake, wide awake. He knew his mother would be back within a few days with the other Gerudo women she had taken and with them, they would bring another member to add to his kingdom, but it would be his sibling too.

It was tradition, he knew, for all mothers-to-be to travel the desert with companions of their choosing to give birth in front of the Goddess of Sand, the stone statue that resided within the Desert Colossus

"How could _that_ be comfortable?" he scoffed kicking the blankets off his front and smoothing down his thin white shirt, almost the colour of sand itself. He stared at the ceiling for a good five minutes before lowering his legs down to the stone floor and slipped his feet into a pair of sandals while striking a match to light a low candle that sat on his bedside table.

This was his chance to relax, during this week, he had had peace from his tribe and at night he could remain undisturbed by women bringing him gifts and crowning him their king. He was only eight, what could he do? Even his own mother treat him like one would treat a cheap trinket, placing him on the top shelve to admire, but nothing more. While he remained in this dark, humid and hot place, the other children his age would play and enjoy their time. Mother often made him study and meditate so he would be the perfect king.

It wouldn't be so bad if he had any other boys to socialize with.

He glanced through the crack in the boards of his window, lifting the candle up high to see what was going on outside. He was not royalty, he had no connection to the last king, who of which had had an unruly and bloody reign till it came to a single battle between a pure blooded Hylian and himself, part of both. Maybe on different circumstances, they could have been friends, he thought.

"Ganondorf! Open your door, My Lord!" called a female voice from outside. How he loathed his name, Ganondorf was the same name as their cursed leader just over a century ago; why could he not be named something else? He dragged a hand down his tanned face, almost poking his amber eyes with his stubby fingers and brushed back his bushy bright red bed hair.

"Yes?" he asked opening the door a crack

"This has just arrived for you, my lord." spoke she; slipping a thin envelope through on slender fingers; he did not see her face for a pink mask hiding her mouth, he often wondered if it actually kept the sand out of their faces.

When the woman was gone, he took a small dagger from a sheath he had tied to his belt and carefully chipped the rushed sandy seal off the back, opening the parchment from inside; his eyes began to dart from side to side.

The dagger slipped out of his hand, bouncing off the floor with a clatter; the piece of parchment soon following.

_My Lord, Ganondorf,_

I promised to write to you as you requested when I had rested from having your sibling. You need not worry, My Lord, I am well. However, the same cannot be said for you.

My Lord, Ganondorf, you have competition for your throne. A baby boy has once again been born before the Goddess of Sand. As our history states: "The Gerudo are only to have one male born every hundred years as commanded and enforced on us by the Goddess."

You have a choice, My Lord. We have not named your brother for this reason. What is your will with him? Shall we end his life here? For he looks too much like the Hylian Hero.

I will await your answer.

Your humble servant and mother,

Jaylas.

Ganondorf collapsed against the door, his entire body shaking, was Mother asking what he thought she was asking?! How could Mother even think this?! Having a brother was a first for their tribe since it began and having two boys in the tribe was even better; finally, he could finally talk to a boy without being asked about makeup or whatever else girls needed that he completely zoned out on.

He didn't care what Mother said, he was **not** trying the dress trousers on.

Even with shaky hands, he started to sharpen a quill that was on the table, the feather almost worn from its original size, none the less, it was still useable.

_Mother,_

I'm glad that you are well, but I am in no position to choose the life my brother wants to lead. He is welcome in my home, as the curse on our land may have been broken and your ignorance may lead to its length.

He will be treated as one of our own and I do not see him as competition to my throne, more like a second in command. Bring him home, Mother.

I look forward to your return, but only when you and he are strong enough too.

Ganondorf.

He folded up the piece of parchment he had scrawled on and weaved his hands through his hair, still quite shook up before opening the door to the quietening desert to hand his letter to the waiting masked woman that had brought it.

"What does the baby look like?" he asked handing over the letter

The woman looked down and pulled at her mask "It was a boy, My Lord. Dark blond hair and blue eyes was all I witnessed."

Ganondorf smiled, placing a hand on top of the letter sensing her unease. "I welcome him."

"But My Lord-" she stammered almost snatching the letter away

"No buts." he spoke lifting a hand to stop her. "History has repeated itself to many times, perhaps now we can begin again."

Mother and baby were brought home after the storms ended, the sand had stopped whiplashing the buildings and already carts with horses pulling them were being loaded with sand to shift it back to the growing desert. Ganondorf walked towards the entrance, a standing guard dressed in purple bowed low to him, stabbing the blunt end of her spear down with a thump.

He sighed "Are they here yet?"

"Not yet, My Lord. They cross the confusing desert now." she replied pushing red hair away from her face.

"The storms have been down for a few days now, I have the town almost clear, where is she?" he whined, drifting into a normal eight year old state. He squinted over the harsh terrain ahead for any shapes that could pass for human, but found none.

"I cannot give an exact location, My Lord. I apologize."

"No, I wouldn't expect you to. Inform me the moment you see them."

"Yes, My Lord."

It was nightfall before the message came to him, his mother and company had been spotted crossing the sand. He was out of his bed like he had been stung by a giant wasp, still in his nightwear, he pulled his sandals on, seething a little as his toes refused to fit underneath the straps and got caught, making the skin between his toes hurt momentarily; he covered his shoulders with a cape and rushed outside, almost knocking out the unfortunate Gerudo that had passed the message to him with the swinging door.

By the time he had stumbled to the entrance of the desert, his mother was already waiting for him there. She carried a blanket over her front, the body hidden inside facing away from the world.

"Mother!" he cried rushing towards her

"Compose yourself, Ganondorf!" his mother hissed patting him on the head. He sighed, he never understood why his mother raised him so strictly, he was only eight and he could count on a single hand how much she had

He folded his arms "Did everything go well, Mother?"

"My Lord, of course not. While I was pleased to receive a letter from you, I am not pleased with your decision. I have taught you better than this." she replied crouching down to her young son, the purple mask that covered her mouth was all he could focus on apart from her blood red eyes. She moved the blankets over her chest to show a four day old baby inside, as the Gerudo had said, he did look a lot like the Hylian Hero, but he was Gerudo born and he knew what they were like when they left to find fathers for unborn children. They stayed away from blond haired men. So how did the boy in his mother's arms have this tone of hair? The boy yawned, showing empty gums and opened a single cobalt eye, the iris an ocean of the darkest blue with a slight hint of green around the pupils.

Ganondorf smiled and raised a hand to the child, allowing the pale new-born to grasp a finger with his whole hand

"I like him." he said taking him out of his Mother's arms "We shall name him Link."

Every Gerudo took a step back from him, each one staring at him terrified at what their king had just said.

"My Lord, that is unwise." Ganondorf's mother finally spoke after a tense silence

"Why? It is just a name after all." Ganondorf argued "Just as mine is. His name will be Link."

"My Lord, please." his mother sighed reaching out for them

"No, Mother. I stand by my choice. If the worst should happen; I trust him to live up to that name." he spoke looking down at his sibling, he hoped it would never have to come to that, but he couldn't just leave it for chance.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 **

Well, I said I wanted to shift writers block and it looks like I succeeded.

Now you all know me, I like a challenge, I like to take something that has been done before and add a spin of my own to it. I tried this from Link's point of view, but it didn't really work, so I tried it from Ganondorf's. I actually love this side to him, he just wants someone to treat him closer that his own mother does. He's smart for age and is nice...but don't you think he's tempting fate? I normally write short stories between long ones and seasonal stuff but I felt like just writing this one.

I'll get part 2 to you next week!

Drop a comment and let me know what you think.


	2. Part Two - Trust

**Nintendo created all the characters and places and stuff. I just made the story up. The cover was done by Christy58ying of DeviantART**

Part Two - Trust

A few years had passed, Ganondorf had taken good care of his little brother, like he, their mother had just forgotten about them, more Link than him though. He often found the tiny toddler sitting in the same place where he had left him blindly following instructions like the women of his tribe. He had also been slow to talk too; there were so many traits of Hylian in him, his pale skin being one of them, no matter who the father, male and female Gerudo's all had tanned or at extremes olive skin. Link was different. Ganondorf knew that his little brother only blindly followed orders because he was young, but couldn't wait for the days when he would find his own way.

It was an exceptionally hot day of summer when he disappeared for the first time, quite suddenly in fact. He and Link had been fetching water from the cool well, heaving the full bucket up was too heavy for a three year old. A few drops of water landed on Link's sandals, Ganondorf had often scolded him for going out in bare feet, he could burn himself.

"Almost there, Link!" Ganondorf chuckled helping him wind the lever around. Link's hair covered his eyes and his tiny hands were almost red from pulling and pushing.

"There!" Link pointed pulling on Ganondorf's cloak with his sleeve as his shirt was one of Ganondorf's old ones and was much too big for him. The bucket came in sight filled to the brim with water, Ganondorf secured the rope and pulled the bucket out of the well, transferring some of the water to a smaller bucket Link offered him. Link rested his long ears on the stone of the well, watching the water pour "Ganny?"

"Yes?" he replied smiling at that name, it seemed much more relaxed and friendly than _Ganondorf._

"Where does the well water come from?" Link asked as Ganondorf lowered the bucket for Link to carry

"It comes from a green land named Hyrule, there are loads of rivers there and even a place where there are waterfalls." he informed taking the ¾ full bucket off the rope and carried it with Link home

"Why can't we live there? It's so hot here." the boy complained rubbing his brow

Ganondorf thought for a moment "Because I am king of this land, this land is ours and we can do anything we want with it."

Something clicked his brother's tiny mind "Can we make this green? I have some paint left."

"You can't paint green, Link." Ganondorf laughed pushing the door of his house open "I meant it's covered in grass."

"Oh." Link mumbled placing his bucket on the kitchen bench with thanks to a stool. "Can't we grow grass?"

Ganondorf rubbed the back of his neck "W-We don't have any grass seeds. We can't grow it here, it would die."

Link looked a little disappointed "Okay, Ganny. I wouldn't want the pretty grass to die."

Ganondorf sighed as his brother moved the stool to the corner of the room to reach for a cupboard, opening it to show a small cookie jar. He brought it down and put it on the floor, opening it and offering one of the sugary treats to Ganondorf. He politely refused, but allowed Link to have one. Just as their mother walked in.

"Get out of the cookie jar! I told you, you're not allowed them!" Jaylas screamed, seizing his arm before he could take a bite

"Mother! Enough!" Ganondorf barked locking gaze with her. Link leaned his head forward and took a sneaky bite. "I said he could have one!"

"My Lord, how do you expect him to be a follower if you treat him like a leader?" the woman snapped releasing Link's arm, which was starting to bruise slightly

"Because he isn't blind like the women out there! He's inquisitive!" Ganondorf argued "He's my baby brother and he will rule the desert with me!"

"Out of the question!" Jaylas roared slapping the cookie out of Link's hand and carrying him by his collar to the door.

"Mother! Leave him alone!" Ganondorf yelled grabbing his mother's free arm, she threw her son off and dumped Link outside

"Go play somewhere and leave your brother to his studies." she ordered slamming the door on him. Ganondorf sat up from his place on the floor, glaring at his mother

"That was uncalled for, he was doing nothing wrong." Ganondorf seethed getting to his feet and looked out of the window, Link was used to be thrown out, he had been for about a year, ever since he had begun to talk _back_, the women had no time for him. He watched him go for the shade where the well was and began to draw in the sand and dust with a dried up stick.

"He is not a member of our tribe. He has more Hylian in him than Gerudo and I will not stand for it, My Lord. Please reconsider your choice and let us kill him so we can focus on you." Jaylas grumbled putting the jar back and kicking Link's little stool over

"No. I won't." Ganondorf snarled sitting in a chair "He is no threat to me. He keeps me sane being surrounded by women."

"You should at least make him bow to you!" Jaylas moaned stomping upstairs leaving Ganondorf alone, he would never _ever_ make Link bow to him. Link was too innocent right now to understand what it was to be king and how much friction there was between him and the rest of the tribe. So much so Ganondorf often feared for Link's life.

When the sun came down, he heard his mother unlock the door and call for _'the boy'_ to come in, she never called him by his name, hardly anyone did, even those that acknowledged him; they were so focused on the matter of their next king that they did not see that they were neglecting a small child. No matter how much Ganondorf pushed to try and get Link attention, it would always backfire and mean he was even worse off, that's why the boys were often together, for Link's safety and Ganondorf's sanity.

When Link did not respond with a usual: _'Okay, Mother!'_ Ganondorf drifted from the book he was reading, it was freezing at night in the desert, Link knew this and would come inside as soon as he was able, that was if he didn't get heat stroke first; Ganondorf made sure that Link's canister was always full of water to be on the safe side.

Ganondorf heard his mother shut the door with a contented sigh

"Aren't you going to shout again?" he hissed, his voice low and warning to the woman behind him, he heard her grumble as the door opened again

"_Boy!_ Come here! Now!" she shouted, embarrassed to shout again, but still Link did not emerge from the shadows. Ganondorf closed the book with a sigh and took Link's excuse for a cape off the hook that the boys shared before picking his own up and tying it around his neck. "Oh, no, you aren't going anywhere, My Lord."

"I think you'll find I am." Ganondorf snorted, a funny feeling tingling in his fingers. His face felt like it was being pushed out from behind his eyelids, his voice became raspy and filled with grunts "I-I am going to f-find my brother. S-Step aside." he ordered

His mother moved away from blocking the door slowly as if she was afraid. Ganondorf pulled the hood of his cloak up and dashed outside, his face shadowed by it; that feeling made him off colour a little. Best he find his sibling fast.

"Link!" he called into the night, taking a little lantern off the wall "Link! It's time to come inside!"

No reply.

Ganondorf shivered, bringing the lantern close to his chest as he made his way through the houses to the well where he had last seen him. There were his dusty footprints around the well, meaning he had been there for some time, there were even some backside prints where he had sat but no matter where the prints led, none of his led _away_ from the well.

"Link!" Ganondorf screamed down the well, only getting his eleven year old voice thrown back at him. He noticed that the bucket was at the bottom, he could hear it catching on the sides of the stone inside but the rope holding onto it had snapped, Link was not strong enough to let the bucket down on his own, but perhaps his weight was.

Like he had witnessed it himself; a clouded vision appeared in his head, he saw Link trying to get more water out of his empty canister and no matter who came to the well, would not help him get a drop or even fill his bottle for him when they got water for themselves, so the boy had tried on his own. At first, trying to push the secured lever, but he could not untie the knots, nor could he make the lever budge, so he tried grabbing the bucket; finding no water inside, he tried to tug it on its rope, grunting a little with urgency and frustration, but then something happened, he lost his balance on the stone, left hanging on the bucket with nothing but his arms.

_"Ganny! Help!"_ he cried as the bucket swung, his weight and struggling making the bucket jerk on its rope. It only took one wrong movement and the bucket fell into darkness with him clinging onto it. Both of them landing with a splash at the bottom.

Ganondorf let out an involuntary scream and glanced back in the darkened well. Could Link swim? Surely he would not have the stamina to keep going if he fell in before the sun set. Without thinking, Ganondorf untied the string from the lever and clambered on top of the stone  
>"I'm coming, Link! Hang on!" he shouted jumping for the rope, the weight of him making the lever spin around till he landed with a splash in the well.<p>

He must have been knocked out with the force of hitting the water, or thrashing around in the dark for too long because the next thing he knew, was that he was waking up staring at the wall of a dark tunnel, he was close to the currents edge, but was lying on his side in a shallow pool of water. He could hear sobbing nearby. Ganondorf turned over, quite painfully to see his little brother quietly crying, his back leaning against the wall, his clothes completely dry.

"Link!" Ganondorf squeaked sitting up

Link shot up and dived into his brother's soaked arms "Ganny!" he shrieked his cheeks damp from crying "I shouted and shouted but nobody came! I lost the bucket, I'm sorry!"

"Shh, shh, it's alright, Link. We can replace a bucket, but we can't replace you." Ganondorf sighed wrapping his arms around his shaking brother, obviously terrified "Did you pull me out of the water?"

"I did." Link spoke, his voice shaking "I saw you floating by, I shouted your name but you couldn't hear me. You were sleeping."

"I'm sorry if I scared you. Everything's alright now, I'm here. We can go back now." Ganondorf soothed rubbing Link's back, he had given him quite a scare.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

This story loves italics. I don't think I've wrote the command that much recently. I also didn't think I could get this part out earlier, oh well; mini stories are like that aren't they?  
>It seems that they rely on each other, as Ganondorf said it "For Link's safety and his sanity." In one sense you have to agree: One man being born in a tribe of women may seem great to some of you, but when you want to talk about men stuff, who do you talk to? Personally, I think that's what made OOT Ganon go insane. But this Ganondorf loves his little brother, it's a shame that the other Gerudo don't.<p> 


	3. Part Three - Understanding

**Nintendo created all the characters and places and stuff. I just made the story up. The cover was done by Christy58ying of DeviantART**

Part Three - Understanding

Ganondorf tossed and turned in his sleep, his fingers seizing the covers of the bed. Link awoke softly and raised his head off his pillow, watching his brother fight in his sleep. He furrowed his brow and pulled back the thin covers, placing his lightly tanned feet on the floor.

"Ganny?" he whispered coming closer, Ganondorf turned over with a moan, the blankets curling around him.

"_Get away! Run!_" Ganondorf mumbled, scrunching his eyes tightly. Link clambered onto the bed, pulling himself up with his arms

"Ganny?" Link ushered again, shaking Ganondorf's shoulder with his eight year old hand, Ganondorf turned fully over, narrowly smacking Link in the face.

He moaned louder, almost whining "_I don't want to hurt you!_"

Link scratched his chin; nightmares were plaguing his brother's nights more than ever, giving him about as much energy as a Redead in the morning. He wondered if there was something he could do.

"Ganny!" Link hissed, just loud enough to settle Ganondorf's moans accompanied with barely open eyes "You're safe."

Ganondorf sighed and rubbed his face with his hands, trying to make out his brother in the dark "Did I wake you again?"

Link nodded "It doesn't matter though. I was in bed before you."

"I had that dream again, Link." Ganondorf groaned setting his head down on the pillow so that it made a loud _poof_ sound. Link followed suit next to him, staring at the ceiling

"The one where you turn into a pig?" Link asked putting his hands behind his head

Ganondorf let out a sigh "Yeah. That one."

Link bit his lip "You never told me how it ended, Ganny. You're always shouting for someone to run." Ganondorf turned over so that his back was facing Link, but the boy pressed "You said that you've been feeling weird for a few years now. Maybe you should talk to the Mage."

Ganondorf turned so violently that the bed creaked "No way! This is between us, you promised!"

Link shrunk down in his space "Okay, Ganny."

Ganondorf rubbed his temples with his fingers, since the nightmares had begun; he had started to shout at Link. Link was always the one that got shouted at, it wasn't like he needed more people screaming at him. That aside, the boy remained happy and optimistic. Where he got the energy to do so, he wasn't sure. The nightmares had him concerned, Link never missed much; he was thoughtful and smart for his age, sometimes acting with wisdom beyond his years. It would be his ninth birthday in the morning; perhaps he could do something with him to make up for the fact that he was getting more grief from the tribe.

"I'm sorry, Link. I'm just tired." Ganondorf spoke sitting up fully and opening an arm to let Link come close for a hug. "You're freezing!"

Link looked at his feet "I'm a little cold." he shrugged

"What have I told you about the cold nights? If you get to cold, you could get sick." Ganondorf grunted, climbing out of bed and taking Link's thin tatty sheet of his bed, no more than a couple of boxes with a mattress on top and a pillow. "I'll get you a proper blanket tomorrow. But tonight you can sleep in my bed."

Link looked at him confusedly, he and Ganondorf often shared when either of them were cold, the two blankets and the heat of the sibling often warmed them back up, normally Ganondorf would point it out; he gave Link all of his clothes that he had grown out of to make sure that he stayed warm at night or cool during the day, even though they were often big on him.

Ganondorf climbed back into bed and spread out Link's single blanket on top of his own, Link grabbed his pillow and placed it next to Ganondorf's with a yawn. Ganondorf smiled as Link lay down facing him, his eyes just open as he started to warm up with the extra blankets.

"See you in the morning." Link yawned shutting his eyes, within a few moments, was asleep. Ganondorf took a little longer to settle, this needless cruelty from his tribe was starting to get out of hand.

When morning came, Link was already gone; he often woke as soon as the sun rose still being a boy and not a teen like him. Ganondorf grumbled and pulled the covers over his face as the sunlight streamed in through the shutters.

"My Lord, it is time to rise." knocked the door. He and his mother were on good terms for now; he would be crowned king in a couple of years, maybe then he could get Link the attention he deserved.

He rose silently and walked to the door "I'm awake." he spoke groggily

"Breakfast is on the table, My Lord." said his mother opening the door a little

"Is Link outside?" Ganondorf yawned slamming his side into the door to stop his mother entering

Jaylas groaned "Yes."

Ganondorf smiled "Good, I'll not need my books. I'm spending his birthday with him."

"No, you will not!" she shrieked almost pushing her son over as he tried to pull a clean green shirt down his front "I forbid it!"

"Oh yeah? And what about the rest of the things you've forbidden?" Ganondorf growled, his raspy voice returning "He is m-my sibling. S-should I wish to spend the day with h-him, is my ch-choice."

"You're coming of age, son." Jaylas spoke, almost sounding like there was a smile on her face "I can hear our king coming through your voice."

Ganondorf slammed his fist against the door hard enough to make it jolt on its hinges. "I will n-never be like that G-Goddess damned fool!"

Ganondorf rushed out of the door grabbing a large wrapped gift, said wrapping being a garment being tied around with thin rope. He panted, his mind rushing around in circles as he tried to find Link; he hated when that voice came and it was coming more often.  
>Link was filling his canister at the well, his dark blond hair soaked from him emptying the last bottle over his head to get rid of the dust that irritated him<p>

He turned, hearing Ganondorf approach "Ganny." he greeted smiling

"Let's go to the archery field." Ganondorf panted, Link poured the half-full bucket of water on Ganondorf's back. There was a few seconds of stunned silence. "What was that for?"

"You were gasping, Ganny." Link shrugged lowering the bucket into the well

Ganondorf knew his brother had good intentions, but that wasn't the reason he was gasping. "I need to talk to you alone, Link."

"Let's go to my secret place!" the boy squealed jumping up on the well stone, one arm holding onto the wood that kept the bucket up

"Get down!" Ganondorf hissed grabbing his brother's arm. Only to notice there was a strange triangular mark on the back of Link's left hand, he flinched, looking at his brother with a sad face, if the Triforce showed up on his hand then that meant…

"It's okay; Ganny! There's loads of water at the bottom, you don't need to be scared." Link giggled pulling his arm out of Ganondorf's grasp and jumping down with a splash, Ganondorf followed with a cannonball instead of a perfect swan dive from Link.

He remembered finding Link here a few years back in tears with falling in, but he seemed eager to be back in the place, and with good reason. Link felt the damp walls slowly and then with all his strength pushed it with his shoulder, allowing the bricks that made it up to reveal a passageway that was covered in moss and thick grass.

"How did you find this?" Ganondorf asked as Link set to crawl through the hole

"Accident. I get to grow grass here and the women never bother me." Link giggled "Come on."

Ganondorf got to his knees and started to crawl, his eyes focused on his hands, hoping that he had seen things; the Goddesses of the green land wouldn't do this to him and they wouldn't do this to Link. It would be unfair on both of them and it would seal both of their fates.

He hoped he could hide it from Link for as long as possible.

When they reached the end of the tunnel, Link stood up, dusting his tunic down with a contented sigh. Ganondorf could only marvel at the cave they had travelled to; there were light blue crystals sticking out from the walls and ceiling, each one producing a gentle light that calmed him. Link moved around the crystals, touching them so that they lit up almost like they were welcoming him _back_.

Link sat down between two crystals on a bed of moss and offered Ganondorf a seat "What's wrong, Ganny?"

Ganondorf wised up and sat down so hard that his spine cracked "Do I…seem off to you?"

"No, why?" Link replied looking up and down his brother for a hint

"I just, I'm worried about the future. I don't expect an eight year old to under-"

"I'm _nine!_"

Ganondorf lowered his shoulders with a scowl "Alright, I don't expect a _nine_ year old to understand this pressure."

"I still think you should talk to the Mage about your dreams. Maybe she could help." Link sighed rubbing his hands through his hair "What are you so afraid of?"

"You know about the Ganondorf before me, right?"

"Yeah. He turned into a pig to fight the Hylian Hero. Is that what you're scared of?"

Ganondorf managed a shallow nod

"But you don't have magic." the boy giggled "You don't have to worry about turning into a pig."

Ganondorf rolled his eyes, he could see he wasn't going to get anywhere with him, but was thankful that he tried to understand

"Want to open your present?" Ganondorf said changing subject, he brought out the gift he had picked up, still a little damp, but Link didn't mind it, it was one of the only gifts he got in the year, so Ganondorf made it a rule to get him more than one thing. Link untied the ropes with a little difficulty and opened the fabric. He squealed with delight

"You're giving me a bow?!" he clapped

"Yes, I'll teach you how to use it too." Ganondorf replied beaming. Inside the fabric was a beautiful red bow that was half Link's size and a small quiver that could carry over a dozen arrows; it was empty now, he didn't trust Link enough when it came to weapons of this calibre; the odd slingshot fire in the back of the head was unnerving at the best of times. Ganondorf held up the fabric, showing that it wasn't a stray piece but a new black cloak with a hood.

"Let's go bowing and arrowing!" Link shouted waving his bow over his head

"It's called archery, Link." Ganondorf sighed contently leaning on an arm with a smile.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Feel that tugging on your heartstrings? That's me. Link's to young to realize what point Ganondorf's trying to get across but at least he can keep him sane and relax a bit. The Triforce has made an appearance on Link but not on Ganondorf; but you could understand why he would be upset; he doesn't want to hurt his little brother; what would you do in this situation? Next part coming next week; stick around!


	4. Part Four - Forgiveness

**Nintendo created all the characters and places and stuff. I just made the story up. The cover was done by Christy58ying of DeviantART**

Part Four - Forgiveness

"I'm going to beat you, Link!" Ganondorf whooped digging his heels into his black stalion, sand rushing from his hooves in thick clouds

"I doubt that, My Lord!" Link giggled mockingly appearing out of nowhere in the desert. Ganondorf's stallion whinnied and raised up on his hind legs in surprise to see the blue shirted young man already waiting for him at the finishing line on his own dark brown mare. Link tugged at the reigns to avoid getting hit as the stallion lowered himself, Ganondorf patting his neck to calm him

"How did you do that?" Ganondorf asked folding his arms

Link came forward from behind the finishing line "You were to busy looking over your shoulder and creating loads of clouds that I was able to slip past you."

Ganondorf shrugged "Alright. You win." he sighed throwing a hand out. Link caught what was inside with a single hand. "I didn't think you had one hundered rupees to spare."

"You've given me loads of money over the years, Ganondorf." Link sniggered looking past Ganondorf to the Desert Colossus. Their mother was having another baby in there as they sat and both of them were equally worried. Ganondorf's twentieth was in a few days and Link was approaching thirteen. They hardly got any time to spend together as brothers. Ganondorf would either studying or taking part of pre-king rituals that would normally have him throwing up later in the night and Link was often working on his archery or doing chores for the women; they dreaded to think what another boy in this mix would add to. No other women since their birth had brought a male child home so all eyes were on Jaylas. If she birthed another boy, then she would be allowed to leave the desert. Ganondorf was more worried than Link was; it meant there were two he would have to watch under his wing, two that the women walked over. Ganondorf was proud to be Link's meat shield.

"Link?" Ganondorf whispered pulling them both out of their thoughts.

Link took a sip out of his canister "What will happen when you take the crown? You were really ill last week."

"That was because of some weird voodoo ritual to 'awaken my leadership'." Ganondorf dismissed "But in all seriousness, I don't know. I might not be able to see you as often."

"I can work around that." Link said placing a hand on Ganondorf's, his left.

"Link…do you know what that mark is on the back of your hand?" Ganondorf sighed turning his horse

"The Triforce." Link replied catching Ganondorf off guard "The Hylian Hero had it, as well as the Princess of the Green Land…and…the King of the Gerudo."

"You know?" Ganondorf spoke slowly, his mouth agape.

Link nodded keeping his gaze averted "I found a book in my hiding place. It told me everything."

Ganondorf's hands tightened on the reigns "I was hoping to tell you myself."

"It doesn't matter. What we need to work out is what to do about it." Link muttered tightening a little bobble in his hair. "I don't think I could fight you."

"I need to train you too." Ganondorf sighed

"No. I refuse." Link snapped flicking the reigns and pulling up his hood "I will not fight you."

"And what if your life depended on it?!" Ganondorf shouted at his sibling rode off

"Then I'd try and snap you out of it!" Link screamed back "I will not take a blade to you!"

Ganondorf sighed; of all the qualities he had to take from Jaylas, he had to have her stubbornness.

Ganondorf tried again and again to teach Link how to fence, but he wouldn't have it. Whenever he was offered a sword, Link would drop it on the floor or not even take it. It wore his patience thin and they started to argue constantly. The women let them, they had always been close, but now there was stress on their bonds and they secretly enjoyed it.

"Link, pick up the sword!" Ganondorf shouted leaning close to his brother's face. Link folded his arms

"I will not." he growled without raising his voice

"Why not?! If your life depended on it-"

"I would have my bow. I could shoot you down and talk to you."

"That wouldn't be enough! You have to be able to defend yourself!"

"I _can_ defend myself. I don't need you to tell me how."

"Link, please! I beg you, fight me!" Ganondorf wailed getting on his knees "This is me begging!"

Link turned his back to his pleading brother fists clenched and walked away, jumping inside the well with no sounds, leaving all the women to stare at Ganondorf. He would play a trick on his brother; he would see if Link would take him up on his offer afterwards…

After their mother came home with a baby girl, the men had a brief moment of ease. Link took care of her during the day with their mother as Ganondorf was busy with his studies and waiting for the perfect time to test the water.

He did not have long to wait. Link fed their new born baby sister, Fay, with a bottle, he sat upright in a chair with his arms around the tiny life when he heard thrashing upstairs.

"I don't know what he's doing up there, Fay, but if you stand any chance of napping, I guess I'll have to do something." Link sighed placing her in a sling around his front and marched upstairs, his footsteps quiet as he reach Ganondorf's room, he had his own now that he shared with Fay. He knocked a few times "Ganondorf, I'm trying to feed Fay, can you keep it down?"

Link pressed a long ear to the door clutching Fay tight in his arms; he could have sworn he heard something. He opened the door a touch and glanced inside; Ganondorf's bed was upturned and the chest of draws were pulled out and thrown across the floor. Link shrank back a little; there were long claw marks on the stone walls and across the draws. Movement echoed in his ears followed by a coughing groan.

Link burst in.

"_Goddess of Sand!_" he shrieked seeing his brother lying on the floor

"L-Link…"Ganondorf stuttered lifting his head up and opening his eyes for a few seconds, holding back the giggles and smiles of his act was harder than you'd think.

"Y-Your eyes!" Link screamed pointing at the bright, almost neon green irises that danced in Ganondorf's eyes. Colour contacts and dye.

"The…Hero stands before me…unarmed…" Ganondorf chuckled pushing himself up on his arms; Link took a couple paces back

"I'm not the hero! I'm your brother! Ganondorf, it's me! It's Link!" he begged, Ganondorf tread on his foot and pushed him over, being careful not to hurt Fay. He would rather her unharmed during his trick.

"Link the Hero…I've waited countless eons for you to stand before me." Ganondorf rasped drawing a sword from behind his back and slashing with it. Link rolled over as the sword sliced into the mattress of the bed like it was butter throwing stuffing out everywhere. Ganondorf had tried for days to get a wooden sword to look metallic, if he did hit him, he didn't want to hurt him badly. Link knew nothing of sword play.

Fay began to whimper in Link's arms as he rolled forward trying to avoid another slash but Ganondorf threw a draw to slam the door shut, forcing Link to face him. He saw Link's gaze turn to a conveniently placed sword on the wall, also wooden that looked metallic but he did not reach for it, instead he dived for Ganondorf, jabbing his shoulder into Ganondorf's stomach so hard that he was almost winded. Fay burst into tears, leaving Link to comfort her for a few moments while Ganondorf lay gasping on the floor.

Suddenly, it came, the tingling feeling in his face and fingers. The light around him turned red as he reached for his dropped sword and sliced across Link's cheek, drawing blood.

Link grimaced and fell down against the draws, blood dripping down to his chin.

Ganondorf pointed his blade at Fay, the entirety of his eyes neon green. Link gasped and gave Ganondorf a good kick to the knee, knocking the blade out of his hands as he fell forward. Link angled Fay round to his back and pushed Ganondorf off him as he tried to grab his neck

"Stop it, Ganondorf! Listen to me!" he shouted seizing Ganondorf's sword off the floor. Ganondorf kicked him down, almost forcing him to land on Fay, thankfully, Link landed on his side. He brought the screaming baby to his front and held her close to his chest. Finally retrieving the sword from the wall as he got up.

The young men clashed swords, Link's hand shaking against his. He delivered a swift kick, bruising Ganondorf's neck and chin as he went flying unconscious into the wall.

The power faded.

Ganondorf woke up to women surrounding him. All of them treating some minor cuts and bruises. Link and Fay were nowhere in sight. He couldn't understand it, he had meant it as a trick, something that wouldn't result in them getting hurt but no, Link had defended himself and Fay too; it was only after he threatened her did he fight back. It was all coming back, the feeling of awesome unstoppable power going through his veins and the satisfaction of drawing blood from the hero.

He had drawn blood from his _brother!_

"Where's Link?!" Ganondorf yelped sitting upright

"Outside with Fay." Jaylas commented "I'm disappointed with you. You could have killed him. You're eight years older than him!"

"I didn't want to! I-" he couldn't finish his sentence. He jumped out of bed and looked out of his window, searching for the only other male nearby. Link would be hiding; he wouldn't be out in the open.

"Where are you going?!" Jaylas snapped as Ganondorf popped the colour contacts out

"To apologise!" he yelled back rushing downstairs and hopping down the well, to hear Fay's echoing cries fill his ears, she was frightened, but if she was here, so was Link.

"Stay back!" Link snarled pouncing on him before he could reach the tunnel; he had been hiding in the shadows, blade in hand, his cheek red and sore

"Link! I'm sorry! I-" Ganondorf began but Link swiped the sword, narrowly missing Ganondorf's ear.

"Leave us alone, you beast!" Link roared "You are exactly like him!"

"I'm not Link. The evil Ganondorf would never apologize." Ganondorf said softly "I'm really sorry for hurting you and Fay, something came over me and I didn't recognise you."

Link dropped his blade so that the clang echoed in the tunnel "You have the Triforce of Power on your hand."

Ganondorf gasped and held his hand hoping it was a trick, but it shone brightly

"I can't fight you again. It hurt too." Link sniffed touching his cheek

Ganondorf said nothing but came forward, hugging his brother. Link protested a little but finally accepted, now what could they do? The goddesses had chosen them to be pawns in their chess game of life. They both broke down into tears in the silence.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Sorry it's late! I'm not feeling very well, don't worry though, there will be another chapter this Sunday! You have no reason to kill me now!  
>Ganondorf has limited options, the evil boiling inside him is starting to show, he feels terrible about what happened to Link, even their little sister got caught up in it (Also I love that name, Fay) Link is strong though, he managed to knock Ganondorf out and run away. What do they do now? What would <em>you<em> do now?


	5. Final Part - Love

**Nintendo created all the characters and places and stuff. I just made the story up. The cover was done by Christy58ying of DeviantART**

Part Five - Love

There was something in the air. Ganondorf played with his crown in his hands, the jewels of which were sparkling in the moonlight. Link was sixteen in a couple of days, his time was running out. Ganondorf had reached his emotional tether; each time the evil within his name took him, he was ignorant to the fact that he could very well kill his brother and he could never live with himself if he did. He could see Link sitting with Fay on a nearby roof, both marvelling at the moon. Fay was leaning on Link's arm, he could tell that she was sleepy; but Link sat there continuing to watch it, with his arm around her to make sure she didn't fall.

Link was a fine young man and the best brother Ganondorf could have hoped for, he had kept his power at bay as long as possible, but no amount of potions or swordplay would solve the fact that the Goddesses had chosen them. For Link's safety, he would challenge him to a sword fight.

One last time.

He came downstairs and walked through the cold town till he reached the house where Link and Fay were sitting.

"Link?" Ganondorf spoke, just loud enough for him to hear.

Link turned in his place; he saw he had a sword equipped. "Yes?"

"I would like to duel with you." Ganondorf sighed, trying to keep the sadness out of his voice

Link picked Fay up and jumped down from the roof, landing softly on the floor. "I'll put Fay to bed first."

"Of course. I'll see you in the archery field." Ganondorf replied, almost shocked by the sincerity of his brothers broken voice. Ever since it broke it became much lower and duller; but it showed how much the outcast had changed.

Ganondorf made his way to the silent archery field and struck up a flint to light the torches in a small makeshift ring where swordplay could take place. Link joined him a few moments later, sword in hand and bow over his shoulder.

"You remember what I taught you?" Ganondorf asked letting him pass. Link gave him a cheeky smile

"I do. But some of your techniques could use some perfecting." he replied standing in the centre of the ring.

Ganondorf drew his sword and held it aloft, Link touched blades with him. Both of them bowed low to each other; bringing one hand behind their backs for a few seconds.

Ganondorf made the first strike, a long horizontal sweeping motion but Link ducked down and stabbed forward; catching Ganondorf's chain mail under his shirt; Ganondorf seized the hilt of Link's blade, pressing weight down on Link's hand, yet again, Link moved to avoid the downward strike; giving Ganondorf a good kick in the back.

"You make a good point." Ganondorf shrugged as Link let go of his sword and drew his new orange wood bow with long sharp arrows.

"Speaking of points." Link giggled slipping an arrow in his teeth and another in his bow; Ganondorf barely had time to avoid them hitting his feet and chest. Link drew another arrow and came around to the side as Ganondorf deflected the one aimed at his chest with the brunt of his sword.

"AH!" Ganondorf screamed as an arrow scored his arm, drawing a few drops of blood. Link pocketed his bow and ran over for his sword, picking it up in a roll so he did not have to slow down, Ganondorf caught his arm and pulled him down; clashing his sword with Link's raised.

Link's wrist cracked "OW!" he screeched throwing sand up into Ganondorf's face, making him yelp and release him. In his blindness, he sliced the back of Link's thigh. Link shrieked and clutched it in his hands, though the cut was not deep, it was painful and bloody

"Get up, Link." Ganondorf barked rubbing his eyes

Link winced and put weight on his leg, immediately sinking back down. Ganondorf took a step closer, his blade gleaming off the moon's light

"I can't." Link seethed, his voice shaking

"You must get up." Ganondorf ordered taking another step, a small cloud of dust forming at his feet "Fight back!"

"Ganon-" Link protested

"Get up! Get up!" Ganondorf shouted pointing his blade inches away from Link's neck. He could see Link's terrified and pain filled face stare at him. Link's hands patted the sand around him searching for his sword. He secured his hand around the hilt and met Ganondorf's. He pushed back, his leg creating a little pool around him as he strained to get back on his booted feet

Ganondorf did not ease; pushing as much force as he dared onto his brother, yet to his relief, Link started to shuffle around and push back; the pain on his face started to change; turning into a force Ganondorf was uncommon with. Courage.

The swords were locked for a long time and both men were sweating yet could see their breath on the air. Link gave Ganondorf one final shove with a roar and kicked him down. He pointed his sword at his neck

"Enough." he muttered sheathing his sword panting.

Ganondorf nodded, Link was looking a little pale. "Let's get that leg patched up."

Ganondorf had seen enough proof. But Link would not fight him like that again, he knew that much, he didn't want to put his brother in any harm, but the evil inside him was getting harder to control and Link needed to be with the pure breed Hylians. He needed to be away from the scorching deserts. He needed to be away from him. Problem was, Link wouldn't go willingly; he was a member of the Gerudo as he was, he watched over Fay, he listened to his problems and woes; braved almighty storms for water for them; helped clear sand afterwards. How on earth could he get him away from here?

There was only one solution.

Ganondorf spent the next few days shut in his room, his skills in magic and alchemy were still in their reluctant minimums but it was enough. He knew Link was smart, if he just randomly offered something charmed and drugged, Link would assume something was up; he never let anyone, not even him; touch his water bottle, the women had put herbs in there before that had made him very sick when he was young. He remembered how worried he got over the fear of losing his little brother.

The safest option would be to make an arrow for him and hide it among his quiver.

Ganondorf opened his door a crack, knowing Link would be out, he walked straight into Link's room and went through his quiver that lay against the wall next to his bed, carefully picking two arrows and pocketing them along with a third to make sure they looked the same when he was done.

A pair of eyes watched him from behind. Fay was in her cot thoughtfully chewing on her blankets.

"You saw nothing." he whispered, the girl gave him such a smile that he flinched before opening her mouth to scream. "Don't cry! Please!"

Link's footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs; Ganondorf thought quickly and picked up his screaming sister

"Ganondorf?" Link spoke, his leg wrapped in bandages

"Oh, um…I didn't want you to brave the stairs and I heard Fay scream." Ganondorf thought quickly

Link rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips "Well, I'm here now. Can I have her please?"

Ganondorf handed her over, he could hear the pain in his voice, though his arm and elbow hurt from the arrow scarring it, it was nothing compared to what Link had. He often saw him sitting down or leaning off his leg when he worked; Link went through the pain and hardly complained. Admirable.

Fay hugged Link's shoulder; a few tears dropping down her chin as she was teething, she was already in a mood.

Ganondorf slipped past Link and went back into his room, barricading the door and began to work on charming the arrows. His shadow lengthened up the walls as he created a small ball of yellow light between his fingertips; the arrows he lay out both raised from their places. Allowing themselves to be engulfed by the light he created.

When the light left his fingers the arrows dropped with a clatter on the floor. The arrow tips stained red, the colour of blood and the flight was black as night. Ganondorf scrunched up his eyes for a moment and picked them up, Link's arrowheads were made out of grey stone and the feathers of cucco; he would see the difference. Yet it was easily sorted with the potion he had spent creating over the past few days. A few drops was all that was needed to transform the arrow back to its natural looking state; but how to get him to touch the feathers?

Ganondorf went back to replace the arrows in the quiver but Link must have taken it with him when he took Fay out of his eyesight. How on earth could he replace them in his quiver?! If he tried to shoot Link with one of these he could hit one of his vitals. He didn't want to do that. Link would need to do this to himself to be in the best comfort.

He would have to meet him in the archery field.

Ganondorf pocketed the arrows and went into his room to collect a black wooden bow and his own hazel coloured quiver, being careful to keep his arrows and the drugged ones separate.

Link was already at the archery field, his stance was a little weak with his leg, but he was still getting centres with majority of his arrows. All the targets were lined up in the way that they usually were; Link had developed the habit to shoot while riding on horseback to make it harder; but he remained still.

"I thought you'd be here." Ganondorf spoke, quietly so not to frighten him. Link shot the arrow in his bow and lowered it with a groan; that was the fourth time he had sliced through an already imbedded arrow today.

"Where else would I be?" Link asked shrugging, putting more weight on his injured leg.

"Don't you think you should take a break with having an injury like that?" Ganondorf mumbled notching an arrow into his bow and shooting it off into the target next to him.

Link turned away and shot another "Nah. I don't need it." he said smiling. Fay gurgled in her little roller under a large sunhat. Link faced her for just long enough for Ganondorf to mix the drugged arrows in Link's quiver. Link snatched his hand "What are you doing?"

"I need to borrow an arrow. I need to test my bow sight." Ganondorf sighed, lying through his teeth

"Why mine?" Link questioned

"Because your arrows are always on place. I want to know if I have to fix my bow or my arrows."

Link smiled and offered him some, pulling three normal ones. Ganondorf took them and shot them off centre so that they missed or just hit the target. Link leaned on his bow

"It would help if you shot straight." Link chuckled "Is something on your mind?"

"No, not really. I'm out of practice I guess." Ganondorf sighed selecting three more arrows. Link watched them hit the target

"I think it's your arrows that need work. Pass your bow." Link offered holding a hand out for it.

Link drew the string back on it a few times, he had never really shot with Ganondorf's bow before but it was a strong one made of the same material his was, just slightly bigger and painted. He selected an arrow and pulled the string back. The feathered flight catching his scarred cheek. Ganondorf lowered his head as it was a perfect centre…and the arrow he had chosen was a drugged one.

"Seems alright." Link shrugged handing the bow back.

"You okay? You look a little pale." Ganondorf mumbled, Link had touched the feathers. All the colour faded out of his cheeks and his head began to nod.

"Yeah, I just feel…tired all of a sudden." Link whispered leaning on his bow for support.

Ganondorf sighed and came closer to his brother, putting a hand on his shoulder. Link's legs buckled "Link?!" Ganondorf squeaked, he hadn't thought it would happen so fast. Link didn't respond; his arms lowered leaving Ganondorf to support his whole weight. "Link...I'm sorry."

The drug on the arrow tip and feathers made Link do nothing more than sleep. It was the magic of the arrow that would do more. If Link had been awake for it, he would have suffered with more than Ganondorf would be happy with. Ganondorf equipped Link's mare with everything he could need, food and water that would last him a week, healing potions, all labelled for different ailments from poison to pain, clothes and extra clothes, ammunition for his bow as well as some oil to care for it; finally he gave him a tent and some treats for his mare. It was the best he could do. He wrapped Link up in a pattern-less cape and pulled the hood up over his closed eyes. He tied his feet to the saddle in case he lost his balance and fed the mare with a few carrots.

"You need to look after him. My spell will make him innocent." he spoke to the mare as she chewed thoughtfully "Just don't bring him back here. This…is no longer his home."

Ganondorf looked over the mare's shoulder to the sleeping young man on her back. He held back the tears and squeezed Link's hand. "Good luck, brother." Ganondorf whispered a tear landing on the golden triangles. He pulled up his sleeves and unhooked some light green gauntlets from around his wrists. He hoped Link wouldn't remember who they belonged to and come racing home.

Ganondorf slapped the mare's backside so that she ran off in the direction of Hyrule and sunk to his knees.

"I'll miss you."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

And there we have it, please don't hurt me. I don't know the beginning of the new Zelda U so I can't carry on just yet, not until we get some more information. You must think I love prequels. I hope you have enjoyed reading and I hope that you continue to read my work.


End file.
